This invention relates to the recycling, further processing and conservational disposal of petroleum impregnated materials, wood materials and frangible materials. More particularly, the invention is a material reduction apparatus for such materials.
Petroleum impregnated materials generally include shingles, tar paper and the like. In manufacturing shingles and fitting the shingles to roofs of buildings, there is a substantial volume of waste. This is also the case with respect to tar paper. These materials are impregnated with petroleum or oil up to approximately thirty percent. What is often left are literally piles of shingle pieces and tar paper which become quite heavy. Consequently, the materials have a great tendency to clump or stick together, further making the handling of such waste materials quite difficult. However, if the materials can be greatly reduced in size, they may be further reduced to particles and utilized for new construction projects including roadways and shock absorbent athletic fields.
Wood materials, such as large and small stumps or irregular shapes, are difficult to deal with in that they are too bulky for simple burial and serve no other useful purpose. Consequently, the reduction of these wood materials is highly desirable for the creation of saw dust products, particle board or simple space efficient burial disposal.
Frangible materials, such as concrete, also pose a similar problem as do wood materials. They are difficult to dispose of due to their irregular shapes and requirement for large underground space requirements. Consequently, there is a great desire to reduce concrete materials to small sizes which will then permit the reduced frangible material to be used for road bedding, rip rap or simple space efficient disposal.
There are machines for reducing the size of some materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,187 issued to Kirchhoff et al. discloses a vibrating screen crusher commonly used in crushing particular soft stones. U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,881 issued to Grob reveals a device for crushing large sand pieces utilizing transversely arranged blades which are oscillated at high speed for breaking up the sand chunks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,441 issued to Hessner et al. describes a machine for disintegration of cellulose pulp sheets which utilizes parallel tearing tooth rods of two interleaved groups that are moved in horizontal directions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,986 issued to Hoffman et al. shows parallel cutting rods vertically arranged for the manufacture of paper excelsior from larger pieces of paper pneumatically transported through the machine.
There is a need for a reduction apparatus for reducing in size a variety of materials including petroleum impregnated shingles and related tar paper that may be stuck together in substantial clumps, wood materials such as stumps, and frangible materials such as cement. The apparatus should readily tear and bounce about the materials in a kicking fashion as to aid in their reduction apart from simple tearing alone.